Pregnant and Married at the same time! sequal
by Sammy Hetter
Summary: She was pregnant by the guy she hated, then she.......


Chapter 2

Characters:

Doctor Minro

Richard

Sammy

Saiasi

John

_"Ding-a-ling-a-ling,"_ the phone was ringing. Sammy was so worn out from yesterday, though she still answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. Is this Sammy Hetter?" said the voice.

"Yes, Yes this is. Who is speaking?" Sammy asked.

"Hi Sammy, this is Doctor Minro. We have the pregnancy test results. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience but congrats you are a mother of a living human," said the doctor cheerfully.

"Uhhhh…… excuse me? It must be a mistake? Wait no maybe you're lying to me! Yea that's it you are!" she said crazily.

"Sammy calm down. You are going to be a mother in 9 months. If the baby comes early from now until before that period of time then you are going to either have a miscarriage or an early birth," the doctor said informingly.

"Ok, I think I have to go now," she said shockingly as she hung up the phone.

Then after she hung up she fainted. She laid there for over 2 hours. Then she woke up, cooked herself some lunch and cried. She hates her life and she thought of an abortion but she believed they were wrong. She called up Richard after she ate her food.

"Hello," Richard answered.

"Rich, I need your help. Come to my house now."

"Oh my god, what's wrong, is he back! I'm coming," he asked as he was worried to death.

"No, no he isn't here. I just need a guy or a very close friend to be here, and I chose you because on that date yesterday, it made me feel like we were whole and I need you now," she said from her heart.

"Ok. I'm coming."

He came to her house. They discussed what happened with her. He was furious with John and he comforted her until she felt better.

"Do you have any STD's?" he asked.

"No. she talked about that yesterday."

"Well, then you don't really have to worry. Only the part that you're pregnant!" he said and he was upset.

"You know what, I have to move on. It's is just a baby come on seriously." Sammy said.

She hugged him and started kissing him. He kissed her back.

"We can move on can't we," he said.

"Yea."

They kissed some more then he pushed her back.

"We know who the father is, right? Well I was wondering if….umm…..well….." he said nervously.

"Yes, yes you can!" she interrupted.

He took out a ring and asked her to go steady with him. They wanted to marry each other but it was only one day that they new each other.

"Listen umm…. Well you have to go. Actually you can stay here until I have my baby?" She said.

"Anything for you," he said to her.

They kissed for a while then went to bed. He slept in the guest room even though they were going steady. She couldn't trust guys that much anymore so he slept in there. He didn't care, as long as she was safe.

Days went by, even months, and she was ready to see what baby she is going to have. She went to the doctors and the doctor told her she is going to have a baby girl. The doctor thought the baby was quite small and she would have a trouble living and breathing as a young child. Then all of a sudden….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my water broke!" Sammy screamed.

"Oh my god, she is having her baby! It is only 3 months and she is ready!" Richard screamed.

"Ok, Hunny you are going to the emergency room. This is horrible! Don't worry…. This didn't actually ever happen before but don't worry she may live." Doctor Minro said.

They went to the emergency room and she was having her baby.

"One Two Three PUSH!" Doctor Minro Said.

After an hour of pushing, and screaming, Sammy had her baby girl. Her baby is very, very small and she may not live long but the doctor said that she is a strong baby and she just might live for 10 years. Usually it is 5 years but 10 is better. She is one lucky baby.

"She is so beautiful. I'm going to name her Saiasi, Sai for short. Aww," Sammy said happily.

All of a sudden John crashed through the window. He was flying!

"Thanks babe. I can't die I'm sorry to tell you this but I am the mystic dark angel and our baby is half magic, so she will live with me and be a dark princess angel. You can join me and we will rule the world as one big family. I plan to have more kids with you. How about 9 more? Then we will be a big family. And yes I will be back and I will expect you to have more babies so we all can rule," he laughed.

"No! I will never go on your side! She is _my_ baby not _yours_! Do I make myself clear!" she screamed as Richard took the baby and ran to save her.

"Oh I no you'll join. Wanting to or not you'll be right here next to me. I'll hypnotize you if I have to. Now lets get started on our new baby," he said.

"Never!" she screamed again.

"Then do I have to force you again?"

"No! Can't you go to someone else! Please stop bothering me!" she started to cry.

"But I love you!" he said from his heart.

"What? You love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. You are like my sole mate. I love you," he said.

"No! You're trying to hypnotize me!" she said.

She found out what he was doing so he left and Richard came back with the baby. The doctor was in shock so she walked away slowly and clueless. After about a day and a half Sammy and Richard went to her house. They sat on the couch when the baby was asleep and after the put alarms all around the baby and the house.

"You know what Sammy," he said.

"What?" she answered.

He pulled out a diamond ring and said "Will you marry me? I love you with all of my heart. I want you to be in my life all the time. You are the filling in my life and I just want you to be my wife."

"YES! YES I WILL!" she answered.

They kissed and then went to the baby. They took care of her for a while and then some thing wrong with the baby. She stopped breathing. They drove to the hospital and found out, since she was premature, she died. Sammy was crying her heart out. Rich comforted her and after 2 months she moved on but she was still upset. Their wedding was in a day so they were getting ready.

"Hunny I can't see you until tomorrow afternoon so we are having separate bachelor parties," he said.

"Ok," she answered.

It passed a day and they were at the end of the aisle.

"We are gathered here today…. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah etc." he said but not the blahs.

"You may kiss the bride," he said.

They left and then went to their honey moon. The honey moon was about 3 weeks and then they went back home. They bought a new house and out it up nicely. They were planning to have another baby so they made a room for the baby. They practiced and finally she was pregnant! She went to the doctors and they said she was. She was so happy and then she told Rich and he was happy also.


End file.
